Trader
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units If there's a constant in the galaxy aside from conflict and war, it's commerce. Whether they are associated with the Trade Federation or corporate cartels or the trading guilds, Traders and merchants are everywhere. From the surly junk dealer on an Outer Rim planet to the slick Starship salesman pushing the latest design from Incom, there's a trader for any and every commodity. Most Traders operate legitimate businesses, working as dealers, manufacturers, tinkers, or merchants. Traders also include illicit dealers, peddlers of drugs and poisons, and fencers of stolen goods and illegal weaponry. Since every Trader's main interest is turning a profit, many slip back and forth across the line of legality, purchasing goods on the cheap from Smugglers or moving black market goods on the side to help offset the expense of their operations. Trader Encounters Given the pervasive presence of Traders in the galaxy, the heroes are likely to encounter Traders just about anywhere they go. A Trader can supply heroes with useful gear, replace damaged or faulty equipment, or sell them a Starship. Profit is clearly the Trader's motivation, and a good Trader knows just what to say and what not to say to make sure he comes out ahead in any bargaining situation. Most Traders run small operations that consist of the Trader himself plus a few helpers, including a technician and some common laborers or Labor Droids to move merchandise around the warehouse. A well-off Trader might also have muscle on hand to deal with unruly customers and to collect payments from delinquent clients. Larger operations have far more employees and could include several Traders who all work for the same guild. Each Trader has a staff of employees, security personnel, and Droids. The operation also boasts one or more Ground Vehicles to move goods around as well a transport vessel to carry merchandise to a variety of destinations. The largest trading organizations are corporations. These are massive cartels with their own laws, representatives, and industries, functioning almost as independent societies. During The Rise of the Empire Era, the Trade Federation was one of the largest corporate guilds. It had representatives in the Senate and could field massive Droid armies replete with assault Vehicles, air support, and Capital Ships to ensure its commercial advantage. Although the Trade Federation was a sprawling entity that formed a key component in the Separatist Movement whose formation triggered the Clone Wars, fundamentally its membership was made up of common Traders who joined together for protection and economic balance. Trader Statistics (CL 1) Medium Nonheroic 4 Initiative: '+2; '''Senses: 'Perception: +8 '''Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 10 (Flat-Footed: 10), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 11 Hit Points: 7, Damage Threshold: 9 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Unarmed +2 (1d4-1) Ranged: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +3 (3d4) Base Attack Bonus: +3, Grab: '+3 Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 10, Constitution 9, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 13 '''Feats: Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Perception), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +13, Perception +8, Persuasion +13 'Possessions: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Datapad with Inventory Disks, Trade Goods Category:Variable